1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to changing of address information of a communication terminal device such as a mobile phone having a communication function and address information including information about a phone number, a mail address, and so forth, and particularly relates to an address information-exchange system, a communication terminal device, a server apparatus, an address information-exchange method, and an address information-exchange program that are adapted to change the address information automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
The address information including information about the phone number, mail address, and so forth of a communication destination connected to the Internet and/or telephone lines is registered with a database referred to as a telephone book and/or an address book provided in a device, so as to be managed. If the address information is changed, the communication destination is notified of the change through a phone call and/or a notification mail so that the communication destination updates the address information.
A technology relating to the above-described changing of the address information is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-52071, for example. Namely, in the case where a mail address is changed, for example, the body of an electronic mail is prepared, and the electronic mail is transmitted to each of a plurality of addresses included in telephone-book data and/or transmission-and-reception mail data at one time (refer to paragraph 0017, FIGS. 1and 4, and so forth). Further, another technology relating to the above-described changing of the address information is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-247182. Namely, when the phone number of a mobile phone is changed, a communication destination registered with a memory is notified of message information relating to the changed phone number at a desired time. Further, information about the notification result is produced (refer to paragraphs 0017 and 0018, FIG. 2, and so forth).
Usually, a notification indicating that address information including information about a phone number, a mail address, and so forth is changed is made in the expectation that the address information would be changed in a notification destination. However, it is difficult for the user to know whether or not the address information is updated at the notification destination. Further, if the notification is received in the notification destination, the notification destination may not respond to the notification mail immediately. In such case, the notification destination may forget to update the address information after a while, or neglect to update the address information. If the address information is not updated, the transmission of the notification comes to nothing, and subsequent communications may be hampered.
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-52071 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-247182 neither discloses nor implies the above-described problems and shows no ideas adapted to solve the above-described problems.